


金枝玉叶1

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	金枝玉叶1

01

除了刚留洋回来的二少爷，整个上海滩都知道那个很能玩的段长官最近金屋藏娇，一改往日喜好，找了个厉害的小妖精。

“哎呦呦，侬晓得伐，我家老林说那姓段的天天踩点下班，说有人等，说要陪着家里那位，啧啧啧，饭局也不去，大光明嘛，说是也不去了。”

“这倒稀奇了，以前多少小姑娘主动爬床没成功，现在倒被个野女人吃的死死的。”

林太太年少不懂事也曾半夜敲门，现在听别人明里暗里的讽刺心里多少有点不对味，她把手抬起来撩额间的碎发，刻意露出个小鸽子蛋好教人羡慕。

“也不知道这次能安分上几天，上次叫他去看戏，迟到了大半场不说，那脖子上，哎哟我都害臊，怎么遮也不遮一下的啦。”

“我听你这口气倒是伤心的勒，说不定就是故意给你看的。” 朴太太嗤笑，拿叉子戳了一小块鲜奶油蛋糕。

“说什么呢，我啊，是怕段先生吃亏，别随便找了个巷子里的，到时候头上染绿都不知道，哎，我还听老林说，那小丫头桃花眼，勾男人一勾一个准。”

“你们放心好了，段老爷是谁啊，他能同意吗，也就是玩玩，大太太怎么也得是名门大小姐，林太太你说是伐。”

“我估摸着是王家大小姐，不是说礼都送了？还是段先生亲自送上门的，大菜都一起吃过了，这哪能反悔的啦。” 崔太太没听出对方的话里有话，只顾着去猜，倒是有个十七八分准。

“女人只嫌少不嫌多的好伐，我看啊，男人就没个好东西。” 朴太太把茶杯重重一放，撒出些弄湿了袖口。

02

这话就有点过了，不知是从哪听来的。

王嘉尔让小斑先记着，下次不和她们一道看戏了。

03

前几天太平，那人三天两头往公馆里跑，到后头，王嘉尔衣服都懒得穿，诺，这耳钉上的钻不知道什么时候也掉了。趁着外头还没下雨，他叫了两三个做事的出来陪他上街买对新的。

青葱白玉的手指扣了扣玻璃，衣摆飞舞着金银线绣的蝴蝶，王嘉尔就看到旁边相熟的太太们聚在一起挑首饰，胭脂红粉熏得人头晕眼也花，他暗暗差人去买几束玫瑰送给太太们，然后又低头专心挑起耳钉。

他突然眼睛一亮，看中了对，小巧的银上面嵌着颗璀璨夺目的钻石。他似是很满意，笑的嚣张恣意，满屋的钻石都成了石头。

04

最近家里多了个姨太太，朴太太心里有点闷闷不乐，她看到送来的饱满花束倒一下子喜笑颜开，数了数急忙翻开卡片，红着脸踱小步去道谢，“王先生近日可好啊。” 踩菲拉格慕的鞋，喷香奈儿五号的香，晃着个LV手袋多少带点撩拨。

王嘉尔脸上还挂着得体的笑，眼神却只落在那钻石耳钉上，他轻声吩咐人包起来，才抬头，眼神越过朴太太，向身后的几位太太们颌首微笑。只来得及说抱歉，他就被群小的簇拥着上了门口停的林肯。

朴太太心里大怒，嘴里骂了句不干不净，又自觉失言，清清嗓子，脸色尴尬的问老板，“王先生先前买的耳钉还有伐？”

老板不愿掺和太太们的恩恩怨怨，更不愿与她们结下梁子，毕竟，除了王先生，这里大把大把的钞票都是从太太们手里流来的。可现在猛然响起的电话铃声是架在脖子上的刀，再晚接一秒，他怕是小命都保不住。

“有的有的，您先看着，有喜欢的叫他给您拿出来，我接个电话马上回来。”

被冷落的朴太太脸色更是难看，下午四五点的CD口红比不上白天的艳，她现在脸上暗淡无光，狼狈的很。可太太们又都知道那姓王的品味好，先前挑的耳钉肯定出挑，她便抿着个嘴叫人取出来给她戴戴。

玻璃柜的门还没来得及打开，老板就匆匆跑回来，油光满面的脸上堆着谄媚的笑，他把小徒弟正准备拿钥匙的手给拍开，满脸歉意道，“不好意思不好意思，先前段长官说，这个耳钉他全都要了。”

05

段宜恩今日特地早退一个钟去接留洋归来的弟弟回家，他本是可以不早退的，但他不想叫人孤零零的等，便当了回不务正业的混帐东西，时候未到，就踏着军靴，制服脱一半留一半，头也不回的朝门外走。

段宜恩是留过洋的，见识只多不少，金有谦就拉着他衣袖问他这里的事，比如，那从小照顾自己的张妈妈身体还好吗，这几年上海太平吗，再比如，嫂嫂有着落了吗。

段宜恩三年没见着弟弟，心里多少挂念，倚在车上听小孩问完一串问题，才伸出手扯了扯白净的脸蛋，他只挑最后一个回答，“到家你亲自看看，不就知道了。”

06

王嘉尔在镜子前系完衬衫上的最后一粒纽扣，转两圈，又给脱下来，露出线条分明两截胳膊。他早把服侍他的小孩赶到门外，段宜恩说那死小孩打心眼里想扒你的衣服吃你的肉。他倒是不信，笑骂段宜恩色眼看人低，可今天段宜恩不在，王嘉尔想了想，就听他一回。

这次扣子只堪堪系上一半，摇摇欲坠的衣摆藏不住白皙的腰线，楼下汽车声音声声入耳，他立马哒哒哒光着脚跑下去开门。佣人们早他一步，可他左顾右盼，楼下只站着金有谦一动不动，他又跑到门口伸出脑袋探，叹口气再哒哒哒跑上楼。

金有谦：“……”

段宜恩从后巷买完王嘉尔爱吃的杏仁酥才慢慢悠悠进门，他没表现的太过高兴，今天下着雪，湿气从地板上冒出来席卷寒意。他听干事的在后头急急喊“少爷拖鞋！”，皱起眉，也哒哒哒跟上去，留下金有谦和管家两人大眼瞪小眼。

管家不愧是跟着段宜恩见过大世面的，等背影都望不见时才走上去，恭恭敬敬的带二少爷回房休息。

07

王嘉尔还在镜前穿了又脱，手指不小心勾起件真丝吊带，脸红了点，“无做呸。”

外面叩叩叩响了三下，王嘉尔不耐烦的趿拉着拖鞋去开门，看清楚来人他惊喜的叫起来，勾起手要把人往里带。可门外的人似是不着急进来，气的他啐一口，扭腰就走。

段宜恩尴尬的摸了摸鼻梁，笑着拉住腕子，两人未免靠的太近，大金表撞金手链，发出清脆的响声。

现在王嘉尔被死死扣住了腰，两人气息交缠，下一秒就要是性的碰触。王嘉尔脸红的厉害，好不容易把段宜恩推开了点，耳尖也在发烫。他眼睛瞪的大大的还含着一汪水，黏糊糊开口，差点哽咽 “你倒是舍得回来了。”

段宜恩瞅了眼满屋的稀罕玩意，一点都不肉疼的又逡巡回那温柔乡，不沾烟草不碰枪的甜糯娇哄的他轻飘飘。”这不给你赚胭脂水粉钱去了嘛，昨天送的桂花油还喜欢吗，我闻闻。”

王嘉尔这才主动环上他脖子，顺势拿下体蹭了蹭，段宜恩的鼻尖就埋在他的颈窝里嗅，留下一串亲吻，“不是那里啦。” 王嘉尔扭起来， 他又拿指尖去点段宜恩，“闻的就是你。”

08

吻的也是你。

王嘉尔很听话，他舔段宜恩的唇，一寸寸的吻，像得到准许，是水乳相融的罗曼蒂克，王嘉尔的舌尖刚离开对方喉结，就被段宜恩按到床上，流出不知是呻吟还是惊呼的一声。

段宜恩军装未脱，料子上好仍是硬挺的，他从外面沾了雪走进来嘴唇也是凉的，可压在身下的人是软的，露出一片雪白的胸口是暖的，吐出的气更是烫的他急需泻火，现在，段宜恩那长期握枪磨出的茧就在王嘉尔身上肆意撒野，激的两人鼻息都不自觉加重，他跨间两把枪一齐抵上对方小腹，终于有个不怕死的先开口，他说“长官，你轻点嘛”

王嘉尔就由段宜恩翻来覆去的肏，股间黏糊糊的送过去的吻也湿哒哒，段宜恩捏他细腰又拿性器磨他大腿，衣服也被撩起来卷到胸口，段宜恩得寸进尺的捻他胸前两点，不顾他的阻挠吮吸着，唇间白的柔的甜的腻的，是奶油。细碎的喘息和吐出的热气全部喷洒过来，段宜恩心中又被点了一把火。

王嘉尔强忍呻吟，仍趾高气扬，他断断续续的说，我要在上面，段宜恩从善如流，点头又去亲嘴角，抱着人换成了骑乘。

09

金有谦在公馆里住了三天还是没看见那所谓的嫂嫂，就算是异性也只有位专门做中式点心的扬州阿姨。

真是奇了怪了。

10

王嘉尔好几天没见着段宜恩，落得清净倒也无聊，只有个愣头愣脑的二少爷天天撑着个长腿在他面前晃悠，对方一张口是过了洋的奶味，“哥，你又不穿拖鞋。” “妈妈说了，不穿拖鞋会着凉的。” 王嘉尔哪里会听他的，仗着练过几年舞，银鱼一样从人胳膊下溜出去。金有谦急了，抓住他细细的脚踝拉回来，笨拙的把夹了孔雀毛的拖鞋给他套上才小心翼翼放下来，“哥，你听话。”

11

段宜恩好不容易回来一天，却赶着拿图章，时间紧迫，见到榻上那人穿的目的明确，恨不得把这急事踏脚下踩个稀巴烂。

王嘉尔朦朦胧刚睡醒，披了件貂，还是件顶级货，段长官亲自置办的，稍微次点的他都怕伤了浊了那软软白白细皮嫩肉，可衣不蔽体，当然不是说段宜恩看着觉得不蔽体，是王嘉尔真露出截伶仃脚腕莹润细腻。拢着貂的人没注意到，半躺半倚露出一个狡黠的笑，他朝段宜恩撒娇“站那干嘛呢” 

段宜恩的头发上还有未融的皑皑白雪，显然被冻的神智不清，他没理会勾着腰的小腿，用上所有理性，只上前把貂拢的更紧，惹人无限遐想的胸口被挡住看不见才压低嗓子说，“乖” 他又不自觉咽口水，低头亲了下发旋，“等我回来。” 就赶忙戴上帽子准备朝门外走。

“段宜恩！你不是个东西！你你你，侬伐要面孔！” 段宜恩步子还没迈出去，身后就飞来横祸，他没躲却也没被砸上，落在脚下一地碎玻璃。

12

现在，王嘉尔就靠在金有谦胸口，指使他给自己剥石榴。金有谦傻傻的接过水果，胳膊却不敢乱动，他一边剥一边颤颤巍巍开口，“哥，我肩膀好像麻了，你看你是不是。” 尾音不自觉的上扬， 耸了耸半边肩膀，急着证明自己说的不是谎话。

王嘉尔有一下没一下的拨着指甲没回答，拧着眉也不移开身子，过了好一会，他才把头扭过去闷声开口，“你说你哥，他整天在想什么啊，是港督嘛。”

13

想什么你还不清楚嘛，金有谦撇撇嘴，把一碗石榴递过去。

14 

“哎呀，他这个港督，也只敢想想我。” 王嘉尔把碗往外推了推，朝金有谦张嘴，“啊。”


End file.
